Draw a Monster
by Onyxx-09
Summary: "A bad moon's comin, Mommy," the tiny girl spoke calmly. "Lots of people are gonna be sad. See? Kai says this monster's gonna be there," she pointed to the bloody stick-man her brother, Kai, drew in crayon. "Fire 'nd lightenin 'nd boo-boo cuts will be everywheres. The people will want their mommies and daddies but can't." They had no idea how accurate those children were. Complete.
1. draw a monster

_**A/N: This took way too long to write. This is also a part of the oneshot series I haphazardly created. Also, any prompts and story suggestions are much welcomed :D**_

_**[Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Monogatari series. And if I ****owned Teen Wolf, it would be far better than it is now, more action, more mystery, the Nogitsune would have lasted longer and been more evil, and Allison alive.]**_

* * *

She didn't like this. She hated how the beeping sounds seemed to be mock them, as if each electronic beep counted away the time her baby boy had to live. She frowned at this, running a hand through his mop of dark brown hair, his hair that is just like his father's..

The breathing machine was noisy in the otherwise quiet hospital room, also save for the television playing a Spongebob Squarepants rerun.

The sight of the tubes reaching inside his nose and mouth made her skin crawl even though it was for his health. Her small boy had been born with the inability to properly open his mouth, a rare condition called congenital trismus. To her, it felt like a curse or bad karma coming back for a chunk instead of a bite.

It is nighttime now. She looked over at the little girl laying at the foot of this bed that seemed way too big for the boy. The girl was identical to the boy—his twin sister to be exact. Her mouth was slightly open and snoring, opposed to her brother lying quietly with his tiny hands folded on his stomach which was why the tubes were needed for him in the first place. The girl's head rested on a blanket bundled under her as a makeshift pillow. She snored lightly, already fast asleep.

The child snuggled under the sheets and smiled brightly up at his mother to the best of his ability. He was strong, his mother had to give him that. But still she worried—worried for him, knowing that medical issues ran in his blood.

Hearing him suddenly struggle to breath again didn't help.

**. . .**

"Mommy... Mommy!" The small girl tugged after her mother's jeans, trailing behind as her mother hurried down the hospital hallway. "I'm hungry. I want a peanut buttuh sammich, can I have one?" She was too young for her pronunciation to be precise; this, however, countered her smarts that proved to be beyond her few years. She clutched a crayon-drawn picture in her tiny hand that fluttered behind at their fast pace.

Beacon Hills Hospital was busy tonight. After the alarming rise in the suddenly injured and mentally shocked, the small, somewhat makeshift family has been waiting far too long than they liked. And now, her daughter had grown hungry...

The young woman reached for her toddler's hand as she continued walking briskly, pausing only to swoop her up into her arms. She was, in fact, younger than many of the mothers here at the hospital and earned her share of appointed looks caused by her daughter's call.

She ignored the several glances received from her daughter's loud question. "Not now, Hana," she shushed.

The small girl huffed, her button nose wrinkling in disappointment—another feature granted from their father.

Now, where is their father, you ask? Well, that's a complicated answer, and the young mother here doesn't exactly know herself. You see, their father...he hasn't been himself lately—there is a difference between where he was physically and where he is mentally. Ever since reluctantly returning to Beacon Hills for help raising the twins, and being ran out from her lover, the young woman knew that the father was, almost no doubtedly, with Scott McCall—Scott was her go-to answer, knowing the two have known each other practically their entire lives. Still, she has heard the stories of where her children's father was mentally, and they weren't a good stories...

That he was having effects of the sacrifice meant to save loved ones.

That he was committing crimes.

That he had hurt the team, the pack.

That he hadn't been quite himself.

That he was possessed.

She hasn't brought the twins around Scott or his pack since this finding out. Since the twins' birth, it had just been them, and Jackson, who has watched over her and helped care for them after his sudden return from England and running into her on the road. Upon his return, Scott ordered—as the Alpha—for Jackson to remain at her side until the Nemeton, Oni, and Nogitsune were taken care of.

But that had been months ago.

Neither knew that the Nogitsune had now separated itself from its host.

But neither also knew that just days ago, the twins had been drawing on paper, lying on the kitchen floor, neither even having seen it themselves, but still, just..._knowing:_

_"What are you drawing?" Jackson had asked, watching the two sprawled across the oversize paper on the floor._

_"A monster," the tiny girl answered for him._

_He had guessed that before she spoke it and it still bewildered Jackson that he was right. Most times he would be off, mistaking an elephant for a ball, and such._

_Taken aback by her answer, Jackson couldn't help but ask "why?"_

_"Because."_

_The little boy moved over, scribbling a circle near the top of the page with black. He then colored over it with red._

_"What's that?" Jackson had asked then._

_As Jackson had been watching over them, the boy, Kai, had looked up at his sister, lips barely moving trying to mouth words. As if responding, his sister had looked to Jackson, her babyish face deadpan. "He says a bad moon's comin'."_

_Just then, they could hear their mother coming._

_"There'll be lots of people sad," Hana continued. She turned back to her coloring, speaking as if nothing was wrong. "'Nd fire 'nd lightenin' 'nd boo-boo cuts. The people will want their mommies and daddies because their gonna be sad."_

_Their mother had walked in then. "What are you three talking about," she asked, already feeling the change in the air and growing suspicious._

_Shocked, Jackson couldn't muster an answer._

At the hospital, the young mother's eyes shifted left and right. She was always watching her back these days—she had gotten to know a banshee, werewolves, a lizard-man, hunters of the supernatural, and know the only regular human of the group, the one she loved, had perhaps been added to the group, knowing he was possessed by something; Beacon Hills was a breeding ground for crazy. And after having the unfortunate experience of being one of the supernatural herself until her curse lifted, she knew all-too-well. Ever since she came back to this town, every day she was reminded why she decided to remain away, but she had help here for her children, so she couldn't exactly leave just yet. Not until she was sure there were no side effects of her curse that would trickle down to the twins.

She had left her son alone in the room fast asleep now. She didn't like to leave either of her two alone after seeing for herself the horrors that could lurk in the shadows of this small town. And it was quite frightening, ironically coming from someone who had been one for a period .

She squeezed passed a flurry of nurses as she rounded a corner and paused, a relieved grin forming on her face.

Jackson was leant against the wall in the waiting room and had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. He had been waiting for her after coming from having to go to Derek's.

He looked up when she approached, eyes widening. "Oh, hey 'Basa," he spread his arms wide, still in his pockets, "you okay?"

She was breathing heavily and her hair slightly tasseled—the usual look of her worried for her two.

She must have looked startled again, she thought to herself accurately. She had been watching the two for several hours on her own already and was too worried to continue.

She pushed her glasses back up her nose, shuffled her small daughter further up her hip. "Yeah, yeah..." she drifted off. Her attention was clearly elsewhere.

Jackson stepped to her.

For the several years they've gotten to know each other since she moved to America and enrolled at the high school, Jackson was surprised how easily she could be read if paid enough attention. And she hated it whenever he told her that, though.

Jackson leaned his face closer. "You don't seem it, Tsubasa," he breathed.

Her big brown eyes looked up meeting his. Bags were prominent under them—one of the effects of becoming a child caretaker.

The small child in her arms began sucking her thumb, watching intently.

"C...c-can you go watch Kai? I want to switch now and get something to eat," she spoke. Like her daughter, she herself was growing hungry. But Hana just wanted a snack; her mother wanted a meal.

Jackson then pulled back. He gave a small smile, agreeing, before leaving a peck on the top Hana's hair and departing.

The two had agreed to take turns watching Tsubasa's son as they stayed at the hospital. It was now Jackson's, as he took the small girl into his arms from Tsubasa and turned to return to the hospital room. The mother turned to leave for the cafeteria, making a mental note to return soon.

And yes, _Tsubasa's_. Neither of the twins were related to Jackson Whittemore—he and Tsubasa were neither a couple or together and he was still very much in love with Lydia Martin—but they did belong to him in care-taking, unofficially. She—Tsubasa—had merely been the new girl with "problems" of her own at Beacon Hills High who got tangled into the commotion of Scott and his crew.

Almost exactly three months ago, Tsubasa Hanekawa returned to Beacon Hills despite her better judgment. She had been threatened in order to leave town but turned back under extreme circumstances: when she found out she was pregnant. The factor that finalized her decision to return were the dreams that reoccured almost every night—every night she would dream of a cat, whether is was seeing a tailless cat or if she was watching from the cat's perspective. A normal person would have just brushed the constant dreaming aside, thinking it simply coincidence, but not Tsubasa. They were the same dreams she'd have when she had been taken over by the demonic ghost cat-like creature as she slept, when her alter ego—the Bakeneko or Sawari Neko— terrorized the entire town and severely injuring civilians, including Scott, Stiles, and others she knew.

She remembers when Stiles ordered for her to leave town when the Nogitsune arose and to not look back. Sometimes she would hear his threatening voice in her dreams.

Hana and Kaito were the names she had given the twins at birth, their father not present. Hana and Kaito Hanekawa; _Hana and Kaito Hanekawa-Stilinski _it read on their birth certificates.

She had ran into Jackson on her return to Beacon Hills; they had been close friends before he left for England. And after finding out that he too was on his way back, his wolf instincts making him want to be close to his pack, she pulled back her baggy clothes revealing her condition. He hadn't taken it gracefully, to put it nicely. She didn't tell him who the father was until months later when she realized it would be unavoidable upon returning. Those back in town were the only ones she knew who could help if something with the twins went wrong.

And it all had gone well except for a few unexpected complications, but here, that was expected.

But before going back to the room, Hana reminded Jackson that she hadn't gotten her snack and ordered for him to go to the vending machine as her request for chips hadn't been answered.

"I want that one," Hana jabbed her finger against the glass, pointing to a bag of Ruffles.

In the cafeteria, Tsubasa rummaged in her pocket for the spare money she stored. After searching all her pockets, she found it in her bra.

"Jackson...?" Hana spoke.

"What is it, kiddo?" Jackson said. The way he answered sounded like he was annoyed. He realized that and apologized to the little girl.

Hana paused but she was to continue despite his tone. She always talked anyways. "Did Kai show you our pict-shur we drawled?"

Jackson glanced down at her, watching her face and hands press against the glass. Happiness radiated off her, proud. "No, kid. You talk for Kai, remember?" He pulled out his wallet. It was a know fact that Hana was the only one who seemed to know exactly what her brother would want to say. A kind of creepy, but seeming true fact about the siblings.

"Oh, yeah..." she muttered. Then, "Mommy didn't see it yet but we worked hard on it," she exclaimed proudly. "See? We just finished it." She held up the page she had been holding above her head for him to see.

Jackson's tongue clicked. He squatted to see. "It's really good." He had learned from Tsubasa to act if he had to in admiring what they did, no matter how sloppy or messy it was; she had told him that you can't bring a kid up with criticism and insults.

Jackson then took in the picture more. "What's this," he pointed to a stick figure-like drawing that had sharp teeth and angry slants for eyes.

"That's the monster," the tiny girl calmly answered.

"Monster? What do you know about monsters," he joked, standing, a cocky grin on his face. He inserted the money and punching in the code for the Ruffles chips.

"We _do_ know 'bout monsters," Hana defended.

"Ok," Jackson gave in, "so did you two name the monster?"

"It's Daddy."

Jackson froze just as he was taking his change from the machine. "It's...it's who...?"

"Daddy," she answered as if everything in the world was right. Hana then began explaining the rest of the picture just like she had a month ago, speaking with a calm tone as if she was just telling her favorite color. "Kai says that there's gonna be a bad moon tonight, Jackson. See? That's this right here—the bad moon. It's dark 'cause it's bad. And the red here on Daddy is all the boo-boo cuts he's gonna get tonight."

There were other stick figures on the page as well, many with sad faces, some with tears, all with similar red crayon marks on them, some with no heads at all. Some figures lied on the ground while others stood; he noticed that there was a clump of them on one side of the page, as if huddled together, and that some hadn't been drawn with an arm or leg or both. Jackson didn't want to know what that all meant.

Jackson was frozen, shellshocked. He tried to sound calm. "W...where...where did you here that from...?" He was the only one of them who knew about the Nogitsune, apart from Scott and the pack of course.

Hana shrugged. "Kai told me."

"And where did he?"

"Dunno."

When Tsubasa was reaching for the money to pay for the food, her body froze, picking up some kind of tingle, like an intuition. Her guard immediately skyrocketed. She only had these hair-raising feelings when Scott, Stiles, or other pack members were nearby. It was even worse when the hair on her neck would literally raise—that was never good.

It was doing it now.

"Hana...where is the monster to go tonight?" Jackson asked, heart thumping. He had now sat her in a nearby chair as she began eating chips. The picture lay on the small table next to them.

"The hospibible," she mispronounced.

As if to emphasize, the lights flickered. Jackson's defense heightened.

Jackson swallowed. "And when is he supposed to get here?"

She didn't answer. She instead had turned her head away from him, cheeks still full of her snack.

"Hana?"

No answer.

"Hana?!" Jackson snapped his fingers.

It were moments until she finally responded: "Where's Kai?"

"He-he's in the room, we know that..." He tried smiling but failed. He then slowly sat up straight. "Why?"

Hana didn't respond. Even if she would have, there wasn't time. From over the top of the chair, Jackson watched as a nurse came running down the hall, shouting about stabbing. Two more came in right after him running at top speed. And exactly seconds later, a man who had been in pursuit, fell to his knees. But even before then, Jackson had been on his feet and scooping the small girl in his arms—the scent of blood was strong.

_Because the bad moon is tonight, that's why._

Jackson watched in horror as the man who fell to the floor, a hole now in his chest and his blood leaving splatters on the walls.

A woman who had been trying to escape impalement in the back was the kick needed for Jackson to run. Behind, two tall figures dressed in black weld swords, slashing at any and every person in their way.

Jackson clutched Hana to his chest as he pushed his way through the crowd of fleeting people. He had to get back to Kai, he cursed himself.

Behind them, the figures killed a brave man attempting to fight back. Three more fell right after.

Jackson stumbled. He was thrown against the wall by the crowd and lost his footing. Another force caused him to fall to the floor and he cried out as shoes ran over his outstretched leg. Hana had gotten sandwiched between his side and the wall and she let out a loud squeak.

The crowd was thinning out as the killers neared. They slashed at any body their swords could touch. They were in the waiting room they were just in.

Jackson did his best to ignore the pain near his ankle as he scrambled to his feet. He glanced back and saw a man skid across the floor stop at his side. He man's eyes stared up at his, a nasty red stab in his chest and neck spewing blood. He was already dead.

Jackson ran.

The killers were in the hallway, gaining. Far behind the dark figures, a young man with red-rimmed eyes stood watching the chaos from behind, a content smirk on a familiar face that didn't belong to him.

Hana flailed in Jackson's arms.

They wouldn't make it back, he thought bitterly, feeling his ankle beginning to give out and people run past him.

Jackson growled, "stay...still, kid!"

All the while she repeated, "Kai! Kai! I want Kai! Need to get to Kai!"

His ankle was in pain. Very, very bad pain.

The forgotten picture of hers was abandoned back on the table fluttered to the floor and joined the flurry of papers.

A doctor pushed passed and Jackson watched him run into a nearby room. The door swung open and Jackson saw many, several other squished into the room.

It was worth a shot, right?

Jackson ran and caught the door with his foot.

The dark figures ran faster, getting closer. The smell of blood grew overwhelming and the screams of victims echoed. Bodies fell to the floor.

As he looked behind him once more, it was as if whoever was behind those masks looked straight at him and Hana. And in that moment, Jackson grew completely terrified. To him, it felt as if what was staring back at him was not at all human, or even living in any way. What he felt was like staring back at nothing, a complete black nothingness that sucks you in like a black hole, wanting to tear everything from you—your might, your will, your soul.

Jackson pushed the doctor inside. "Move!" he ordered those swished in the room. They locked the room door just as the Oni neared.


	2. why is it a monster

_There were screams, screaming, screaming, screaming..._

_...Mommy said screaming means bad things are happening. So does that mean bad things are out there,_ Kai wondered.

Hana, Jackson, and Mommy weren't back yet. ...But he and his sister had been told to run if bad things happen...

Sounds of heavy things falling just outside his hospital room door were the only other sounds he heard besides the machines' beeping. Tsubasa had accidentally shut the door when she left, and maybe it had been a good thing after all...? But not long after Kai first heard the sounds of cutting, footsteps and falling, the hall suddenly went quiet.

Quiet. That means the bad has passed, right? But it was a bad moon tonight, he remembered, so he wasn't sure.

_'When were they coming back?'_ Kai wondered about his family. He began growing worried. It wasn't a good idea that he, Mommy, Hana and Jackson were all separated on the bad moon night.

A scream pierced the hall outside and Kai jumped. The scream was suddenly cut short and sudden followed by the sound of someone gurgling. Then, there was a heavy thump of something falling on his hospital door and the sound of heavy footsteps, like boots, walked pasted. Kai could feel his insides turn cold and for the longest time, he couldn't move.

His little body trembled. There was something wrong here at the hospital, something definitely wrong. Kai was getting something, _feeling _something that was weird and not like anything felt before. It wasn't fear—do not get that wrong—Kai Hanekawa-Stilinski has never in his short life felt fear. He is incapable of feeling so. This is because when others would feel this, he would feel something different, almost as if it were floating in the air. It was something that has led him being about to tell if something was good or bad, what someone's intentions were beforehand, know that Jackson was a kanima, and know about the bad moon night. And the feeling he got now, it wasn't good and he didn't like it. Heavy, dark and heavy was all he could describe it as. He didn't like the feeling one bit.

He had to get everyone back together. The bad moon, the bad moon was on the rise.

The bad moon was already here.

Kai looked to the machines on his right and then down to the IV cords connected to him. The machines were too big too move, but he had to find some way...

* * *

Hana squirmed in Jackson's arms. The hospital room they had squeezed into was packed wall-to-wall and he struggled to keep her in his arm. He had also resolved to holding his hand over her mouth after protests from the others to keep her quiet as the footsteps outside had neared.

Still, Hana called for her brother's name.

This, of her squirming and calling, with the rough nudges and glares from the others in the room, had been going on for minutes now. And having enough of it, Jackson squeezed thru the crowd until he found the room's small private bathroom. Once he shut the door behind him, Jackson halled her from his shoulder. Hana stumbled but lost her balance and fell on her bottom on the cold tile.

Jackson stood over her with his hands on his hips. He was breathing heavily and she knew he was angry. "What is your problem?! If you are any louder, you'd have us all killed! Is that what you want!?" He did all but yell himself.

He glared at her for a while until kneeling to her level.

The child stared up at him with wide eyes. She didn't speak.

"You saw what those things did," he gestured to the closed bathroom door but she knew that he was talking about the tall men in black just moments ago. "They were..._hurting _those people. Badly!"

Tsubasa doesn't like the 'k-word' used around the twins, so, _hurt _was substituted for _killed_.

Jackson lunged into her face. "Do you want that to be us next! Do you want them to come after us!"

Hana cowered away.

He paused, seeing her reaction. The way she looked up at him, wide brown eyes and positioned to scoot backward, made him stop. The look in her eyes was similar to a sarcastic, currently demented former classmate of his.

Jackson backed away and stood slowly, wiping his mouth nervously, realizing his mistake. He stammered, "H-Hana, I'm sorry." He took a step backwards. "I'm sorry." He hoisted her up.

She hesitated before curling her small fingers around his and Jackson pulled her into a hug. He apologized for yelling, a rule that Tsubasa made him go by to prevent the twins from developing a fear of them.

"I was just..." He swallowed his pride once more in front of the child. "I just didn't know what to do and didn't want them to find us."

He then picked her up, holding her close to him, and exited the bathroom. He ignored the sympathetic looks of mainly women he received and knew that they all must have heard him. Jackson made sure to hold Hana close in his arms as they all stood rather awkwardly in the room. But it wasn't until Jackson relaxed his grip and a man beside them strike up a conversation that Hana whispered, all too clearly for her young age, into his shoulder:

"Kaito knows what to do."

Her speech was so clear that it froze him. And by the time Jackson collected himself, Hana had already went limp, slipped from his grasp, and was running into the hall.

Jackson screamed, but the door was already closing behind her. He wanted to scream in anger but knew it was useless and that she was just as stubborn as her parents.


	3. 野狐

Melissa. Melissa McCall. Mama McCall.

Those were the names his host had called the woman, the wench that gave birth to that abomination that was the half-breed Alpha. Scott McCall wasn't even _born _a werewolf; he wasn't a full-blooded one and was just some poor sap that was unfortunate to have been bitten. He had scoffed that the teen had even been able to acquire the title Alpha.

The Nogitsune chuckled to himself.

This was all too, too easy. He watched from the end of the hall with hands folded as the Oni—_his _Oni now—cleared the way for him on the search for the woman he wanted.

Here, she was called Nurse McCall. And she was to be next. Her blood needed to be spilled; he wanted _her_ pain, _her _torture, _her _fear...

A small smirk graced his lips. He smacked his chops, already tasting the delicious sensation of her fear on his lips. He was all too pleased with himself.

The Oni paused to sheath their swords. The hospital hall was clear now, still, and littered with blood and bodies.

The building was unnaturally silent, unnerving even.

And it was all because of him.

_Of course_ him. This was all just another step to his plan, his _game_.

The Nogitsune swung his arms at his sides like a child pleased, practically skipping down the cluttered hallway. He kicked a body off to the side that was in his way and ran his fingers thru a splatter of blood on the wall and trailed it across the wallpaper. He licked his fingers clean when he met up with the Oni.

"Why thank you," he muttered to the two black samurai standing at attention. "I think I can take it from here." Melissa McCall was just the next floor up.

This slaughter was all just for fun.

The Oni stepped aside as the Nogitsune took the lead down the hallway. He stepped over a woman breathing deep and heavy on the floor. She was barely clinging to life. He then paused and looked back at her from over his shoulder. She lay on her stomach with a hand outstretched and blood dribbling down her face. Her heartbeat was faint, he heard. There was no way she would make it.

The Nogitsune paused. He took a step back, twirled around, raised his foot high and drove his heel into the middle of her reaching hand. The woman screamed. And he gobbled it up. After all, pain and strife were only a few of what he fed on. Her scream was only cut short by one of the Oni, upon the Nogitsune's command, it had drove its dark blade into her spine and she lay limp.

The Nogitsune proceeded his merry way down the hall.

It was a few minutes or so until he stopped, hearing the lock of a door open. It was the only sound besides the flickering fluorescents.

Something was off.

The Nogitsune held a hand up, signaling the Oni not to attack. They had already placed their hands on the hilts but obeyed. He watched in silence as, up ahead, a room door opened slowly.

The Nogitsune squinted his eyes. The lights overhead blinked. He began slowly lowering his hand. Who was this; was it another petty human foolish enough to challenge him? He ran his tongue over his teeth, itching for the challenge.

Then a smile graced his lips. "My, my, what do we have here?" His hand dropped to his side seeing a small boy dragging an IV rack step outside a room.

He looked to the Oni at his sides. This would be too easy, pitifully so. He turned to the child, ready to make the command to slaughter, but he paused.

For some reason, the creature paused.

The small boy stared back at him.

The lights flickered.

The boy didn't look away.

It was almost as if for that split moment, his new body was frozen.

The Nogitsune's brows furrowed. He dared to speak: "What do _you_ want?"

Why was he speaking to this foolish child? He should have had his head already, have his pain..

The boy didn't answer. A tiny fist curled at his side and the other gripped the tall rack tightly.

**_Who are you?_**

Words sounded in the creature's thoughts—thoughts that were in no way his own.

The boy's lips had still not moved. But the words were not his, not the Nogitsune's.

Something was wrong, something was off. And it wasn't only the Nogitsune thinking this. From the boy's view and through his eyes, the world was all in colors. The hospital, once a striking grey, was now bathed in a pale red. The walls, the blinking lights, the people still on the floor, their clothes, all a pale reddish-grey color only slightly varying by temperature. When things died, they turned grey.

But the man in front of Kai, this man was something entirely different. This man was _entirely black_. Nothing had ever been black that Kai's seen. So, black was definitely _not_ good. And when the man spoke, the inside of his mouth was a deep, dark red.

Red meant hurt.

And this feeling of wrong was not something that just some "feeling," like an emotion of happiness or sad or frustration. This was something that Kai had found that he and only he alone was able to do. He was the only one who could feel _everything—_of people, of the birds, of plants, of the rocks and water—he saw the world in literal colors. And there was a strange word for it that he's heard the druid-veterinarian call "auras."

The lights flickered.

"Get out of the way, child. I am not concerned about you today."

**_Who are you_**

**_What do you want_**

The words spoke in the Nogitsune's head. They held no tone, no pitch or age, thry were just words in his head.

The boy walked a little closer. They were separated only by the expansiveness of the hallway.

**_You are all black_**

**_Why have you hurt these people_**

A smile graced Nogitsune's lips once more. Now he knew who he was dealing with, _what_ he was dealing with.

"Spawn of the Bakeneko," he stated. "You are a powerful one to be so young. ...Well, not entirely _yet_.."

Kai knew what the man wanted to do; he could _see_ what this man's intentions were, what the man planned to do with _him._

**_You cannot frighten me_**

The Nogitsune's brows shot up. "Do I not?" he asked sarcastically. "Do you _know_ who I am?" He took slow steps toward the tyke.

The words in the Nogitsune's head paused. The boy held on to the metal rack towering over him. The words then finally came back:

**_You are the monster of the bad moon_**

"You're the monster he draweded earliers," the voice of a young girl echoed suddenly in the hallway.

The Nogitsune's eyes shot around the hallway until finally turning to see a small girl, about the boy's age, standing some way behind him. With a wave of his hand, the Nogitsune sent the Oni flying to the wall and out of his way. She gave off the same scent as the boy, although slightly altered. He smiled.

**_I saw you coming months before_**

"Oh really," the Nogitsune was slightly impressed. Slightly. It was uncommon to find two who were the same, it was even more surprising of how powerful they already were. "And just who might you be," he turned to the girl.

"Hana," she answered in her young, high-pitched voice. She paused. "Are you the monster? You're a monster now, Daddy?"

The Nogitsune pursed his lips. Would it be worth it to toy with these tots?, he wondered.

The girl tilted her head to the side as if contemplating something. "Nooo~" she drew out the vowel in her puckered lips and her bright brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "Kai says you _are_ the monster." The Nogitsune watched her eyes as she put the pieces together in her premature brain. "But Daddy said he would never hurt anybody...so..." She looked up at his red-rimmed eyes and watched as razor teeth came into view in a hideous smile. "...You aren't Daddy."

This man, this stranger_—_this _monster _was like looking at the teeth of an angler fish, _if_ they could smile...

The Nogitsune chuckled. "No. You got that right; I'm not your father." His expression became deadpan. "I'm something far worse than you can even imagine. And I'm sorry to mention, but dear old dad is _dead_." His gaze fell on the girl's babyish face.

Not even a second passed when words yelled in his brain:

**_You are lying _**

The girl must have heard it as well, because then her head tilted downward and she glared at him in a way no little child should be able to do.

"That's not true."

The Nogitsune had looked to each child when they spoke. He now turned back to Hana seeing her murderous look.

**_He is not dead _**

"Why do you lie?" Hana tilted her head slightly, defiantly. No longer did she look like a small child, but her air took on one much older, threatening, wiser...

The Nogitsune looked back and forth between each twin. He laughed, but it faltered. There was something about the two, that, though one had the tone of a child and the other none at all, there was a sort of authority to their voices that he just couldn't ignore. It was a struggle, almost like a dog struggling against its master against wearing a collar. There was something about these small children that almost made a shiver run down the fox's newly young spine. Almost.

"Why are you even here?" Hana took a few steps toward the demon fox. He watched as she stepped over the arm of a dead man as if it were nothing. "There is no more fear here."

At the same time, the boy spoke in his head:

**_There will be no more pain here_**

"What is your business? All places you go, there is bad. ..You are not welcome here."

The Nogitsune shrugged, still a smirk on his features. "Bad is kinda what I do. And _no one, _especially some low level Seer as yourselves, order me."

The girl stepped towards him and the Nogitsune unconsciously took several steps backward until realizing he was approaching the boy. With a wave if his hand, the Oni appeared in a cloud of black smoke behind Hana.

She doesn't move and stays staring him in the eyes.

To Kai, from his view, he saw his sister—a greenish white light—in-between the man, in the man in all black in front of her, and two dark gray figures behind her—the Oni. He grips the steel rack feeling his knees become weak as something bubbles up his throat. His nostrils flared as he breathed and swallowed the rising blood in his throat.

Hana continues staring at the Nogitsune, watching him slowly walk towards her, rubbing his hands and sharp teeth bared. He comes to stop no more than a foot away from her.

"Now," he spoke, "see here, little girl...this is _mine_. This is _my game_. And in this game, there will be no knights, no princes; there will only be a king—one king—_ME_! No one else, because everyone else will fall and I win, got it?" He grinned venomously, his lisp stretching _much _further than for a normal human being. "I always win."

"I thought you just called me Seer," Hana asked innocently, eyes wide and innocent-like once more.

"There is no room for false-Seers." He smiled wickedly.

"So, you will not harm anyone who is special?" she pressed.

"Ha! _"Special"_," he scoffed. "Special..." he paused. "You think that being _special_ guarantees safely?!"

Why was he stalling, he wondered to himself. He was right at this little pest's neck, literally; another bout of suffering he can feed off of...And then he could feed off of _her_.

She watched that as he spoke, his jaw opened, revealing row after row of elongated, jagged teeth in a smile too wide for his face.

Kai watched, unsure of what to do, worried for his sister, and knew that he couldn't do much—nothing at all from this distance.

Silence passed between the three.

"What are you?." Hana continued staring up at the monster with complete innocence.

The only sounds in the hallway was the rattling of wheels as Kai teetered to stand adjacent his sister.

"Ohh, something you needn't worry for. You're not going to live long enough to understand anyway..." The Nogitaune curled his claw. "Let's just say that I like to play tricks," he grinned venomously. HIs brows then furrowed watching the boy place his palm across the girl's forehead and her brows rise then relax as if realizing something for the first time. He noticed her eyes momentarily glaze over.

Hana's look remained innocent . "Just because you look like Daddy," her tone calm, "you won't hurt us." She now saw him for what he really was; she saw him how Kai did—complete darkness.

The Nogitsune's grin barely faltered.

Kai scowled, and a sudden high frequency filled the Nogitsune's head. His hands flew to his ears as if that would make the deafening sound go away. He looked from one twin to the other trying to find reason in the situation, but the sound in his ears only grew louder, louder, louder until he fell to a knee, an excruciating headache banging his cranium and he saw stars. He was soon down on the floor with clenched fangs to keep himself from screaming.

The noise was, by far, higher than any human could handle. Kai had now found the Nogitsune's limit, too. His eyes squinted, concentrating.

Kai stepped closer. The more his small eyes narrowed, the higher the sound seemed to rise until the Nogitsune was sure that it would turn his brain to mush.

**_There will be no more pain here_**

**_You are not welcomed here_**

The words spoke in his head. He was surprised that he could detect it between the pain, the ringing and blinking lights.

The Nogitsune screamed from the floor. And just as sudden as it had began, the ringing stopped.

Both twins looked down at the fox on the tile. One can only imagine the glare of pure hatred in his eyes as he slowly rose and propped and arm under him. And without a wave, he summoned the Oni. Neither of the twins bothered to turn to the raised swords behind them. Kai bent his knees just slightly to meet the Nogitsune's eye level and hold its face in his hand.

Immediately, the Nogitsune flinched. The boy's touch was like fire, but the Nogitsune found that his body was once again paralyzed. Kai's tiny hand held him just behind the ear, his fingers burning the same spot where the '5' symbol had been placed on the others.

Later on, the Nogitsune would realize that just by that touch alone, his abilities were drained and he was rendered almost powerless. Kai could feel all his power, all the darkness and black flowing into his little body.

Again, the words sounded in the Nogitsune's head:

**_No more fear will be here...No more strife...No more pain..._**

**_You will leave_**

Hana would not have been able to touch him and be unharmed. For a human to touch a Nogitsune would be immediate pain and emptiness. This is why it was only Kai. She continued looking down at the pained demon.

"You have become too human," he heard Hana speak. "Your body—this new body you have—has caged you from who you were. You will never be omnipotent, or even a Nogitsune, again." Her childish voice spoke slow and calm. "You will not last either."

Then, at the same time, both twins spoke: "You are nothing but a lost soul."

Not even a shadow anymore.

Because he was now only a fraction of a human.

The Nogitsune screamed in rage from on the floor. In a flash, he was on his feet and speeding away. His hands gripped the back side of his head and screamed feeling his flesh burnt and cooked. The area Kai's hand had covered was now gushing. The Oni quickly followed in pursuit.

The twins remained in the hallway until the fox's foot steps could no longer be heard. They didn't move. They didn't speak. The hospital halls remain still and quiet. The stale smell of death and medicine mixed with the fresh scent of blood and burnt flesh.

I was some time until they heard a door open. Both turned to see Jackson peeking from the cracked-open room Hana came from. When he finally exited into the hallway, his eyes were dancing and he breathed exasperatedly.

Hana waved, yelling a greeting and smiling just as any small child would—just as if nothing had happened. Slowly, others exited the room.

Kai hated the hospital. It had uncomfortable chairs, smelled funny, and too strict rules. There were also the loud machines, the pale walls with the feeling of sickness reeking from them. And whenever he came, his body would immediately become sore.

Jackson approached the twins in a huff and frantic. They hugged his legs as if they hadn't seen him for months or he was going to get them icecream.

The boy's lips moved in just the slightest, making words the young man could not decipher. Hana was not paying any attention to her brother and hadn't seen his frown.

Kai and Hana Hanekawa-Stilinski were two kids unknowingly wrapped up in the supernatural conundrum of Beacon Hills, unknown to how powerful they were. Just two, small, insignificant children born of two seemingly normal teens, unknown that they're lives will never be "normal."

Jackson hugged them back and it was easily noticed that he was pissed.

Kai smiled.

**_._**

* * *

**Like it? Dislike it? _(Pssst, this is the end)__  
_**


End file.
